We meet again
by Clace1fan
Summary: Emma and Killian meet a month before her 18th birthday. Over the years, they continuously meet again and eventually become friends. But is there a chance for them to be more.
1. The night we met

Emma ran out of the house crying. She decided that since she was turning 18 in a month, she wouldn't let the foster care system boss her around anymore. She was still running in the rain with her sweater and a bag of food that she stole from her awful foster parents when she ran into something hard. She looked up and saw a guy with dark hair and sea blue eyes. "Where are you going lass?" He said as held her by her upper arms.

When he spoke she automatically fell for his voice. She could tell that he was around the same as as her. "Let go f me!" She tried to fight him, only to realize he had a strong grip.

"Do you need help? I can help you if you need it."

"Why would I want the help of a stupid brit like you?"

She was surprised when he laughed instead of being insulted. "Ah, you have a fire to you. I like a girl with spunk." Before he said anything, she kicked him in his family jewels. She ran as fast as she could before he had a chance to come after her.

Killian watched the blonde haired girl run off and smiled. He might have just met her, but he knew they were going to meet again. He got in his car, a yellow beetle, and drove to his older brother's house. His brother was his legal guardian for another week, until he turned 18. When he got there, he walked into the house, he set his keys on the table. "Liam!"

Liam came down from his room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Killian, did you just get back?"

"Yeah, but you can't believe what just happened to me."

The brothers sat on the couch and Liam rolled his eyes. "Yes, do not tell me why my little brother was out until 3 o' clock in the morning, but please do tell me about this amazing thing that happened to you."

Ignoring his brother's sarcasm, Killian continued. "So I was walking to my car and I run into this beautiful girl. She had blonde hair and these green eyes. Anyway, she looked like she was crying so I asked if she needed help and she needed me in my balls."

"Do I have to be concerned about how much you like a girl you hardly even knew a minute?"

"I'm just saying that she was pretty," he grumbled.

"Well while you pine after this mystery girl you will probably never see again, I'm going back to bed."

"Night," he said as his brother went back to bed. As he made his way to his bed, he smiled as he pictured the girl with the green eyes.

**_So this is sort of the prologue, I hope you like it. I do not own the characters. _**


	2. You again

**Here is Chapter 2! It's short but I hope you like it. Just in case anyone is wondering, Mary Margret and Liam are not a thing in this story. She is with David, but Liam is a bigger part in the story than David is. Soooo... Hope you enjoy.**

_**2 years later**_

Emma looked around and saw that no one was for her the bar was just closed, but she was able to stay behind without the owner finding out. She grabbed a bottle of whiskey from behind the bar and poured herself a glass. "You might not want to do that, lass. Unless, of course, you want me to tell the owner. And then that would lead to the police."

Emma turned around and gasped. The man who was talking to her was the same guy she saw two years ago when she was running away. "You," she accused.

"Ah, so you are the girl I met two years ago. I had a feeling that was you."

"What do you want from me?"

"To start with, I want you to give me back my whiskey. It's expensive and I can tell that you're underage."

She laughed at him as he grabbed the bottle from her hands. "I'm underage? You look like you just got out of diapers."

"Nope, I'm twenty. This is my brother's bar and right now, I'm in charge."

"Good for you, I'm leaving now. I don't need your shit."

"Come on, stay for a while. I want to catch up."

"I don't know you. I saw you once and you tried to kidnap me!"

"Listen sweetheart, I was trying to help you. Like I am now by not telling my brother about what you just did. But if you don't want it then fine. I'll just go in the back and tell Li-"

"No, please don't tell him. I can't go to jail again."

"Alright love. Take a seat and tell my your story. Starting with your name."

"My name's Emma."

"Hello Emma, I'm Killian," he said with a smile as he motioned for her to sit down.

Emma sat at the bar while Killian stood on the other side. "Thank you for not telling your brother." She leaned in closer so that their lips almost touched. "How could I thank you?"

Killian closed the gap and pulled her head in closer. Once their kiss got heated, he pulled her over the bar and stood between her legs as he moved his mouth to her neck. She ran her hands through his hair and sighed. "Killian, we should move to the office."

Agreeing with her, he picked her up and walked to his office. When they got there, he set her on the desk and gave her another kiss. "I'm going to lock up real quick." Once he left, Emma jumped off the desk and picked the lock on the safe. Once it was opened, she grabbed as much money as she could fit into her purse. When she heard Killian walking back, she jotted down a note and jumped out the window.

When Killian came back into the office, Emma was gone. When he looked at the safe, the door was wide open and he cursed when he saw that some of the money was missing. He saw a note on the desk and almost laughed when he read it.

_I'll be back for the whiskey,_

_-E.S_


	3. The Date

Three years later

Emma sat nervously on her friend's had met Mary Margret a year before and they became best friends instantly, moving in together so they could have extra time to gossip. But Mary Margret had recently moved in with her fiance, which led to Emma sitting on their couch waiting for them to get ready to go out to dinner.

"Okay," Emma turned and saw Mary Margret and her fiance, David, walk out of their room, "We're ready."

"I'm glad some of us are," Emma muttered as she stood up, still nervous.

"Emma, I know you didn't want to come on this double date. And I truly understand given you don't know the guy, but I promise you will have a great time. I mean, the guy is super good looking, he's funny, and he has an accent. Trust me, you'll love him, right David?"

"Sure," her fiance said.

"How do I know you're not setting me up with a weirdo who likes to sniff hair?"

"Listen Emma," David began, "He's my friend's younger brother. I've known them both since we started the bar together four years ago."

"Fine," Emma said, giving in, "Can we just get this over with?"

Smiling at the two of them, Mary Margret said, "Lets do this."

Once they got to the restaurant, David told the hostess about their reservation and they were led to a table where there was already a dark haired man sitting. When the man turned to face them, Emma was frozen in her tracks. "This can't be happening," she whispered.

Hearing her, Mary Margret locked arms with Emma and forced their way to their table. "Please just make it through dinner."

When Emma sat down next to her date, she could see the giant grin on his face from the corner of her eyes. "Hello darling, how have you been since we last saw each other?"

Before she had a chance to yell at him, Mary Margret cut in. "You two know each other?"

"Aye, we had one steamy night three years back," Killian said as he rested his hand on Emma's leg and squeezed.

"No we didn't. It was one kiss."

"But believe me, it could have been so much more."

"Please, I only kissed you because it was the only way to steal your money."

"Wait, you're the one who stole all the money from the bar?" David asked.

"In my defense, that was before when I had to steal to survive, before I met... him... and then Mary Margret. She helped me turn my life around."

"Emma..." Mary Margret began.

"No, this jackass thinks he's all that, but I don't want to deal with my past tonight."

Emma stood up and walked out of the restaurant, leaving the rest of her party looking after her.


End file.
